Avatar: Dual Spirit
by julianmarq
Summary: When Avatar Aang died 50 years after Sozin's Comet not only the cycle began anew but an evil that was inside Aang's spirit was released. Now is the next Avatar's duty to fix Aang's mistakes and fight this new threat against the World's fragile balance.


Three years after the end of the Hundred Years War a treaty of peace was finally signed between Avatar Aang (who acted as mediator), Fire Lord Zuko, Earth King Kuei, Omashu's King Bumi, Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe and Chief Huu of the Swamp Water Tribe.

The conditions of the peace had been well established:

It was decided that all the people living in the fire Colonies and the descendants of Water Tribe warriors who have married into the Earth Kingdom during the war would be moved to a region of the Earth Kingdom, known now as the United Republic of Nations, with center in the biggest Fire Nation colony of Yu Dao city. The Swamp where the Swamp Water Tribe lived, located ten miles southeast of Yu Dao, would be part of the jurisdiction of the Republic.

It was decided that the Republic would be led by a council formed by one delegate of each nation: the first council was formed by General Iroh in representation of the Fire Nation, waterbending master Pakku in representation of the Water Tribes, earthbender master Tyron in representation of the Earth Kingdom and the Avatar himself in representation of the Air Nomads.

The Swamp Water Tribe only pledged to be left alone and that they wouldn't bother anyone as long as nobody bothered their swamp, something which all of the signers agreed upon.

It was decided that until declination or dead of one of the members of the council, none of the Nations would interfere with the ruling of the Republic and even then it would only be by sending a new delegate.

The Fire Nation agreed upon the repatriation of all of their troops in the Earth Kingdom and the dismantling of 60% of their War machinery, it was agreed that the 60% of the gainings from this machines and money would be send to the Earth Kingdom and the Northern and Southern Water Tribes to repay for the damages caused by the Fire Nation attacks on their lands.

The Avatar and the Water and Earth nations agreed to help the soldiers of the Fire and Earth armies that wished to leave the military service behind to reincorporate into the economy of the Nations.

It was decided that the Avatar would trust the other three members of the Council of the Republic while he searched any possible remaining and hiding Air Nomad around the world.

The Order of the White Lotus decided to go back to its secret and neutral ways until it was absolutely necessary as it had been to free Ba-Sing-Se.

Once the treaty was settled, the reconstruction of the Nations and the founding of the Republic started.

Aang, on his own, started a new Journey across the world, this time only with Appa and Momo after he convinced his friends that this was a matter he should resolve by himself.

This journey was much more meticulous, searching any possible mountain and forest he came across. He never really gave up hope on him not being the last airbender. His people weren't called nomads for nothing and, while Sozin might have slaughtered everyone in the temples and even some of the traveling ones, he was sure some of them might have gone into hiding after the attack of the Fire Nation.

Katara and Zuko had told him that some airbenders were indeed found after the first attack and they weren't sure Aang might find any if the Fire Nation couldn't in one hundred years. Aang replied by saying that they were underestimating his people.

Indeed, after five years of searching, in a small mountain range in the northern outskirts of Si Wong desert, he found them.

It was entirely by accident as it was actually Appa the one he heard the call of another flying bison. Just in the valley between the mountains there was a rural settlement of people flying in green gliders. Aang was immediately attacked by the green-clad airbenders but, after repelling them by tapping into the Avatar State, he presented himself as the Avatar and another one of their kind.

The exacerbated joy at finding airbenders was short-lived, though, as he quickly realized this people were hardly remnants of his culture. None of them had the airbending marks or shaved heads and they were mostly in green and dust colored clothes, so they were able to pass as Earth Kingdom civilians. The only staples they had of the once proud Air Nomad culture were the airbending, a small flock of flying bison and a couple of families of winged lemurs. Even then, they had to limit the reproduction of the animals so there weren't too many and give away their hideout and their airbending was very limited and not nearly as powerful as Aang's.

There were hardly one hundred people in total and Aang asked all of the adults if they knew about any other settlement. When they answered negatively, Aang decided to leave temporarily (after they promised they wouldn't move now that he had found them) to continue his search.

Some of the younger ones, all of them close to Aang's age, decided to leave with him, in part because they wanted him to train their airbending, in part because they were fascinated as he was a living proof that the histories they were told about the Air Monks were real and also because they wanted to rekindle the nomadic ways of the airbenders of old.

Now in a group of ten people, besides himself, on two flying bisons, Aang continued his search around the world.

Three years later, when the search party was ready go give up and one of the pupils, under Aang's tutelage, had already reached the level of airbending master, they found another hideout: in a forest in the southern coasts of the Earth Kingdom there was another group of airbenders.

This one was exactly like the other, just a little bigger with around 200 people. As there wasn't much remaining of the Earth Kingdom to search (no air nomad would hide in the fire Nation or near any of the temples, and the water tribes knew the poles quite well so they were certain there was no airbender there), the search party decided they wouldn't find any other.

Aang left Taya, his student who has reached the master level during the journey, to finish the training of the other pupils and anyone in the hideout who wished to learn.

Realizing that to complete his duty of bringing balance back to the World he would have to rebuild the air nomad culture with these people and that such task would take him long years, he took a trip to the South Pole.

Katara understood, she always did, and they gave each other their final farewells. She went on to marry Bilak, the youngest of the warriors who had left with her father when they first joined the Earth Kingdom army and who had tried incessantly to woo her during the eight years of Aang's absence. She remained faithful to the Avatar until he came back and both decided they could never be together if Aang was to completely fulfill his destiny.

Aang went back to the hideout in the Si Wong desert and, after a whole year of convincing, he finally managed to get the airbenders there to believe the war was over and they didn't have to hide anymore. He took them all on their flock of air bisons to the hideout in the forest and once there he found out that Taya had given the title of master to all of the other nine students who had initially traveled with him.

Since first finding the airbenders in the desert he had started to device a plan to restore his culture and, with all the people from the two hideouts sitting in front of him in the border of the forest and his ten students in either side of him, he spoke:

"Airbenders, proud descendants of the wise and powerful Air Nomads. It's our duty to reestablish our great culture to its former glory. But I understand the world has changed, the ever-growing United Republic that I helped to found is a proof of that. And as such we Air Nomads must change too. Our former entirely monastic way of living is unresponsive in this New World. But we can still maintain our traditions.

"I propose to you to rekindle and claim your title as Nomads. Travel the World, get to know the peoples from the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation..." At this he heard general protest, he had expected it but decided not to push on the matter. "Negotiate and make business with them, I can assure you that, from the experience gained in my journeys, an airbender is always needed everywhere so you will always have work to do wherever you go. Help me create bridges between ourselves and the other Nations and between the other Nations. The United Republic is just a way to maintain good relationships, but it's just a place, it can't move. We, however, can; we, as Nomads, can be the living and moving link between the nations and the herald of the importance of cordial terms.

"At the same time, though, we must be true to our own culture. We also need places that we can call home: together we can rebuild the Air Temples. They will be a place where every Air Nomad will always feel welcome and will find a helping hand.

"You can obviously also go the United Republic that is, by very definition, a place that has its doors opened to people from all Nations, including ours, but that's beside the point. The Fire Nation has its Islands, the Earth Kingdom has this big continent and the Water Tribes have the poles. We need our Temples to keep our identity as a Nation.

"I propose one step and one Temple at a time. I intend to rebuild the Southern Temple and want every airbender willing to learn to go there and, from now on, I ask of you to take your children there when they reach their fifth birthday. There, I can teach them Airbending and the basics of the monastic lives of our ancestors. They won't even need to shave their heads of they don't want to.

"However, the Temples cannot survive by themselves, they need some of us attending them so I propose this: whenever one of us reaches the master level in the Temple and, as such, graduate from the initial teachings, they can choose whether they want to stay at the temple or if they want to join the ones of you who want to pursue the nomadic life. Only the ones who choose to stay in the Temples and follow the monastic ways will have to shave their heads and get the ancient marks.

"I know we can rebuild our nation, but we need to work together to manage it, I ask of you to not stay in one place but I won't force you not to. I, however, suggest that you should at least move to be the United Republic if you choose the sedentary path. What I ask of you is to either travel the world or to join me in the Temples. Remember, a little bit of air and freedom is useful everywhere. Thank you."

After the speech his students started clapping, swiftly followed by the crowd who exploded in cheers.

Some of the families moved to Yu Dao. This outcome didn't surprise him and it was beneficial anyway because the United Republic technically didn't have any Air habitants so this families could be their representation. They were received there by Iroh, Pakku, Tyron and all of Aang's friends with a large committee of welcoming. Aang was surprised at first but then he remembered that the only airbender they had ever seen was him so it must have been, for them, a grand sight seeing so relatively many of them.

Aang did manage to convince the airbenders staying at Yu Dao to bring their children to the Temple when they were of the appropriate age to start their training. Yao, one of Aang's first pupils, stayed in Yu Dao too, both with the intention of teaching the older members of the families who wanted to perfect their airbending and also as the new delegate of the Air Nomads in the Republic Council.

Five groups decided to start traveling the world, each group led by one of Aang's puplis. Taya led the smallest group with the younger people to the Fire Nation first, to show them that the Fire people lamented their former sins. Aang had contacted Zuko beforehand to inform him of this upcoming visit and the Fire Lord promised to welcome them with the highest honors. Later, Aang got news from Taya that Zuko had kept his promise with flying colors.

In the tenth year after the start of his search, Aang arrived to the Southern Air Temple once again accompanied by Appa, Mommo, some bisons of both genders, a family of lemurs, his four pupils who have decided to pursue the monastic life (and already had the tattoos) and all the child airbenders.

By the time of Aang's death fifty years after the defeat of Firelord Ozai (he was informed by the former Avatars that his lifespan was shortened due to his one-hundred-year long Avatar State) the people of the world could say they were back on balance:

The Southern Water Tribe was again on its former glory and it was now a fortress almost as big as its Northern counterpart.

The cities of Ba-Sing-Se and Omashu have decided to unite in a single dynasty after the death of King Bumi with the aim to keep the lands of the Earth Kingdom more united. It was decided that the Earth King would spend a year in each city, keeping a cycle. All of the towns and forests damaged by the war were back to their former life.

The Fire Nation was recovered from the expenses of the war. The factories were now cleaner to avoid the decimation of the lives of the Fire people and a lot of the former soldiers were now in different jobs, everyone giving their best to keep their nation's greatness after the defeat.

There were now twelve monks in the Southern Air Temple with forty students. Nine monks in the Northern Air Temple with twenty five students. Fourteen nuns in the Eastern Air Temple with thirty five students and eight nuns in the Western Air Temple with thirty students.

The United Republic had flourished and Yu Dao was now the liveliest and busiest metropolis in the world, although not the biggest (even the much smaller after the war Ba-Sing-Se was still larger). There were benders of all the elements living there in harmony with each other.

Aang died at the biological age of 63 and chronological age of 163 in the Southern Air Temple surrounded by the other monks (his pupils), Katara, Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai, chief Sokka and his wife Senna from the Northern Tribe, Suki (Sokka and Suki ended things on good terms when she had to go back to Kyoshi Island to keep her order alive and he had to stay in the South Pole to help rebuild his tribe) and Toph Beifong (current delegate of the Earth Kingdom in the Republic Council). Momo had died several years before of old age and Appa was by Aang's side the whole time. Both Avatar and Animal Guide exhaled their last breath that night and the cycle began anew.

What none of them knew was that, at the moment Aang died, not only was born the new Avatar, but it was also born a threat for the whole world and its newfound peace.

* * *

Aang died at the start of year 50 after Sozin's comet.

Families at the end of year 65 after Sozin's comet:

**Katara**: 80, main waterbending master of the South Pole, shaman and spiritual leader of the Tribe. Married to Bilak (tribal warrior and non-bender, deceased at 81, year 60 ASC). Currently living in the small temple at the east of the Tribe, built by her, Aang and Toph.

Children:

-Rangok: 50, waterbending master and current Tribal Chief. Married to Korra (45, south pole civilian and non-bender).

-Kya: 40, non-bender. Married to Sangok (43), waterbender of the Northern Tribe.

Grandchildren:

-Nodokka: 25. Son of Rangok and Korra, warrior and polar bear-dog trainer, non-bender. Married to Mika (Waterbender, 22). Expecting a child.

-Gullok: 25. Nodokka's twin brother. Shaman and designed successor of Katara as Waterbending master.

-Nesha: 18. Waterbender and healer. Oldest child of Kya and Sangok.

-Malek: 15. Waterbending student. Brother of Nesha.

**Sokka**: Deceased at age 80 during year 64 after Sozin's comet. Former Tribal Chief and warrior, non-bender. Married to Senna (79, non-bender from the Northern Tribe.)

Children:

-Pakkoda: 55, warrior, swordmaster and non-bender. Married to Anna (50, non-bender from the south pole). Current delegate of the Water Tribes in the Republic Council.

-Kanna: 45, non-bender, warrior expert in weapons and swordmaster like her father. Married to Amok (42, Tribal warrior and non-bender.)

Grandchildren:

-Mako: 30, waterbending master, healer and swordmaster. Son of Pakkoda and Anna. Currently living in the North Pole, where he's married to Baghoda (non-bender, 28).

-Amok: 20, warrior and swordmaster, non-bender. Son of Kanna and Amok.

-Ulek: 15, Waterbending student. Brother of Amok.

Great-grandchildren:

-Bato, Five, son of Mako and Baghoda. Non-bender.

-Pema, one, sister of Bato. Waterbender.

**Zuko**: 82, abdicated Fire Lord. Married to Mai (non-bender, deceased at age 79 during year 63 ASC).

Children:

-Princess Lady Marsha: 52, firebending Master, dual sword master. Married to prince Enzhin, (53, non-bender, member of the fire nobility).

-Fire Lord Zeth: 47. Took the throne after his father's abdication. Married to Fire Lady Nallah (47, firebender).

-Prince Iroh: 43. Firebending master and admiral of the Fire Navy, expert in throwing weapons. Married to Princess Shy Lee (38, non-bender, fire nation civilian, Chi blocking master).

Grandchildren:

-Prince Zuko II: 25, firebender. Only son of Princess Lady Marsha and prince Enzhin. Married to Lira (23, non-bender, member of the fire nobility). Expecting a child. Current delegate of the Fire Nation to the Republic Council.

-Crown Prince Lu Ten: 22, firebender and expert in dual sword, taught by Princess Lady Marsha. Oldest child of Fire Lord Zeth and Fire Lady Nallah. Heir of the throne.

-Princess Ursa: 15, firebender and acting student. Daughter of Fire Lord Zeth and Fire Lady Nallah.

-Prince Milo: 10, Firebending student. Only son of Prince Iroh II and Princess Shy Lee. Second in line for the throne.

**Toph Beifong**: 78, earthbending master. Married to Masho (82, earthbending master). Currently still teaching earthbending and metalbending in Yu Dao's academy.

Children:

-Shu. Non-bender, 50. Owner of the Beifong fortune. Married to Tasha (52, non-bender, nobility of Omashu).

Grandchildren:

-Lin: 25, earthbending master. Current delegate of the Earth Kingdom to the Republic Council. Daughter of Shu and Tasha.

-Bolin: 17, earthbending master. Brother of Lin.

**Taya** (Aang's first pupil): 76, Airbending master. Former leader of a clan of Air nomads. Married to Sid (airbending master, 74, another one of Aang's pupils). Currently both in Ember Island.

Children:

-Tenzin: 43. Airbending master and leader of another clan of Air nomads. Currently near Ba-Sing-Se. Married to Dali (40, airbending master).

-Yushen, 33. Airbending master and brother of Tenzin, Monk of the Northern Air Temple.

Grandchildren:

-Jinora, 16, recently graduated airbending master from the Eastern Temple. Nomad traveling the world on her own. Currently near the South Pole. Daughter of Tenzin.

-Daulo, 5, airbender, brother of Jinora. His father is on his way of taking him to the Northern Temple.

**Politic leaders.**

Current Fire Lord: Zeth, 47.

Current Earth King: Pui, 52, son of Kuei, earthbending master.

Current Chief of the Southern Water Tribe: Rangok, 50.

Current Chief of the Northern Water Tribe: Tonraq, 60, non-bender and warrior.

Current Head Monk of the Southern Temple: Yatzo, 65.

Current Head Monk of the Northern Temple: Buing, 52.

Current Head Sister of the Eastern Temple: Ikki, 60.

Current Head Sister of the Eastern Temple: Lulan, 77 (one of Aang's first pupils).

_United Republic Council_

Air: Yao, 76 (one of Aang's first pupils).

Water: Pakkoda, 55.

Fire: Prince Zuko II, 25.

Earth: Lin Beifong, 25.


End file.
